Double Trouble and Romance!
by XxRosexX
Summary: Ok this is a fanfic about all the Rugrats falling in love and stuff, the couples are TL, CS and PK
1. Default Chapter

By the way I do not own Rugrats, they are owned by Arlene Klasky and whoever else is responsible for them. I hope you enjoy my fic! G rating!!!  
  
Lil:  
  
I stared out of the window in my bedroom, watching the small drops of rain splash quietly onto the windowpane. The wind outside blew the fern trees in our garden clumsily against each other, reminding me of Phil and myself fighting. The neat privet hedges belonging to our next door neighbours, were being blown over our small white picket fence, making it bulge slightly, as if it had been watered too much and was full. I watched the small chestnut coloured Shetland pony's, beyond the picket fence, wander aimlessly around the large green empty field, their manes ruffling in the wind and their coats bristling slightly. I smiled. Our neighbour hood certainly wasn't the most exciting place in the world, but it was full of. . .BOREDOM??? Yeah that's what I said. This place is the dumps.  
  
I tore my eyes away from the window and across to the bottom bunk. Phil was lying on his bed, an X box controller in his hands, and a huge grin plastered across his face. "Look Lillian!" He yelled. He must have seen me turn around out of the corner of his eye. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna beat Jack the Ripper!" "Wow" I said sarcastically, and then smiled as the life bar on Phil's character dropped to zero. "CRAP!" Phil swore, as he threw the controller on the floor, making a loud thud. "What a sore loser." I smiled at him. "Get lost Lilly pad" He muttered, before walking over to me and switching my screen name to his on the internet. "Oi" I cried and began trying to push his hand off of the mouse. "Its my go Lillian!" He yelled at me. "Is not Phillip!" I threw back. Even as teenagers we still fought as much as we did when we were younger. "Is so!" "IS NOT!" "IS SO!" "IS NOT!" "IS SO" "Stop it twins!" Came another voice. We both stopped and looked over to the doorway. Betty our mom was standing there, hands on hips. "Lil, its Phil's go." Phil stuck his tongue out at me. "Phil, after 20 minutes its Lil's turn." "Ok mom" we both said in unison. Phil slowly let go of my arm, which he was pulling behind me, and I slowly let go of Phil's fingers, that I was bending back. We restored ourselves and we logged onto our local chat room. "Hope some of the guys are on." I said to Phil. "They probably will be, they usually go on round this time." Phil muttered back, waving a hand at the clock that read 9:30. Sure enough, Kimi, Tommy and Suzie were in the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Hi Phil!  
  
Phil_is_da_best: Yo Suzie, Tommy and Kimi.  
  
Tomboy67342: Hi Phil, guess what?  
  
Phil_is_da_best: Wot?  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Chuckie's going out with. . .  
  
Phil_is_da_best: Who???  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Samantha!!!  
  
Phil_is_da_best: They finally got hooked up?  
  
Tomboy67342: Yep!  
  
Phil_is_da_best: Guess who Lil fancies?  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Who?  
  
Tomboy67342: Who?  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Who?  
  
Phil_is_da_best: Tommy!!! Gutted man!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I slapped Phil hard. How could he? "You idiot! You promised!" I yelled sharply at him. "Sorry Lillian couldn't help it." He smirked. "Remind me never to tell you any secrets again." I snarled at him, but he was already back chattin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tomboy67342: Really?  
  
Phil_is_da_best: Yeah Really!!! God you are unlucky!  
  
Tomboy67342: Unlucky? U must be kidding man! She's HOT!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I gasped in pleasure and grinned hugely when the colour drained from Phil's face and his mouth just hang open. But his face soon flushed bright red and he typed quickly, and with so much pressure they shook.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Phil_is_da_best: You are CRAZY! Anyway Lil wants to get on here now so bye!  
  
Phil_is_da_best has signed off.  
  
Its_a_twin_thing has entered the chat room.  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Uhh, Tommy?  
  
Tomboy67342: Yeah?  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Were u telling the truth?  
  
Tomboy67342: Bout Wot?  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Bout, uh, bout me?  
  
Tomboy67342: You? Oh yeah!!! Lillian Deville, will you go out with me?  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Oh Tommy! I'd love too!!!  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Umm excuse me luv birds, but Lil can I ask u sum thing?  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Yeah sure.  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Will you ask Phil out for me?  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: U R joking right? U wanna go out wiv my brother? As in MY brother?  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Well umm, yeah.  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Uh, ok. . . I'll ask him.  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Great! Tell me tmrw!  
  
Kool_Kimi150 has signed off  
  
TheChuckster999 has entered the chat room  
  
TheChuckster999: Hey guys!  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Sam and Chuckie sitting in a tree. . .  
  
Tomboy67342: K-I-S-S-I-N-G . . .  
  
Sexysuzie2003: First cums love . . .  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Then cums marriage . . .  
  
Tomboy67342: Then cums a . . .  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Baboon in a baby carriage!!!  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: lol! (  
  
Tomboy67342: Smoochy Smoochy! (  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Luvy duvy! (  
  
Tomboy67342: Well gotta go, Hwk to do. (Great.) C Ya later Chuckie, Suzie and hot cool Lillian!  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Yep me too, bye Chuckie, Suzie, and extra hot babe, Tommy!  
  
TheChuckster999: Ya know I'm still speechless as to why ya all sang that song. . .  
  
Sexysuzie2003: umm  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: umm  
  
Tomboy67342: umm  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Bye!  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Bye!  
  
Tomboy67342: Bye!  
Sexysuzie2003 has signed off  
  
Its_a_twin_thing has signed off  
  
Tomboy67342 has signed off  
  
1 member in chat room.  
  
TheChuckster999: So its just me. Might as well go too!  
  
TheChuckster999 has signed off  
  
No Members in Chat Room  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I Swivelled around in the chair to face Phil, who was sitting on the bunk, having another go on the X box. "Phil were you reading what was happening on chat?" I asked him in a soft and annoying way. "No, why?" He mumbled back, too caught up in the game to take any real interest in what I was saying. "Well, I'm going out with Tommy now," I said sweetly to him. "Yeah and?" He asked. "We all saw that coming. "And. . ." I said, "Kimi wants to go out with you.". He was so startled that Jack Ripper won again.  
  
Well that's it for now! Please R&R!!! 


	2. Tommy, Lil and dates!

And again, I do not own Rugrats Arlene Klasky does and Blah Blah Blah. I don't own them ok!( Anyways on with chapter 2!!!  
  
Tommy:  
  
I can't believe Lil is my girlfriend. As in Lillian, as in Lillian Deville!!! And Chuckie and Samantha! Everyone's getting paired up fast! I flicked through the channels, trying to pick something to watch. We had satellite, but for once nothing was on and even TV wasn't calming my excitement. My mind was just going Lil, Lil, Lil, Lil, Lil, Lil etcetera, and finally I just couldn't stand it. I slipped off of our new leather sofa, and grabbed our cordless phone. I then darted upstairs, and locked myself in my bedroom. Then I dialled in Lil's number. I paused before I pressed enter, but then just jabbed my finger onto it sharply. The phone rang a couple of times, and then Phil picked it up. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello?" "Hi Phil, can I talk to Lil?" "Yeah sure. I'll get her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I waited, and then heard Phil shout, "Lillian, Tommy wants you!" In a 'I'm really pissed off' way. "Thank you Phillip!" Came Lil's cheerful reply, and then I heard Phil mutter to her, "No phone sex, ok?" "Phillip!" Lil's shocked answer came, and then Phil added, "Tell her about you know what!" "Ok!" I wondered what 'you know what' was, and I suddenly heard Lil's light sunny voice into the receiver.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hi Tommy!" "Hi Lil, I wondered if you could come round and we could watch TV or something." "I'd love too! I'm doing nothing at the moment anyway. "Me either. See you in about 5 minutes." "Ok, and by the way, what is 'you know what'? "Oh, Phil just wanted you to know that Kimi and himself are going out." "Really!!! "Yup." "Anyway see you in a minute" "Bye" "Bye"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I returned the phone and then wen't downstairs. I started rifling through the videos we had, looking for a good one to watch. Most of them were old Disney classics, like Dumbo or Snow White, from when Dil and me where babies. There was nothing at all, so I grabbed my mum's blockbuster card out of her purse, and shouted to her, "Mum, I'm taking your blockbuster card, and can I take your car?" "Ok Hun, and be careful with my car!" Came her reply. Suddenly the loud ringing of the doorbell echoed through the house, making me jump. I raced to the door, and opened it. Lil was standing there, wearing a pale blue tank top and a navy denim mini skirt. Her light chestnut coloured hair was draped loosely over her shoulders, and she carried a pink purse with 'girls rule!' written on it in orange sparkly lettering. Her only jewellery was large silver hoop earrings, and five gold bangles on her wrist. She only had some lip-gloss and pale blusher on, but Lil didn't need makeup to be beautiful, she already was. "You look . . .Stunning!" I finally muttered out, suddenly realising that I had been standing staring at her for a couple of minutes. "Thanks" She said quietly, in a voice I hardly recognised. Lil whispering was like Chuckie not being scared - she'd never been quiet before. "Come in." I said to her, opening the door wide so she could step inside. "So what are we watching then?" Lil asked, stretching so that the gold bangles on her wrist clinked delicately against each other. She seemed to be getting over her shyness, and smiled at me with her usual cheekiness and excitement. "Well," I replied, "I haven't got much, so I thought that maybe we could go down to blockbusters and rent a video or DVD out." "That would be great!" She cried, clasping my hand tightly before saying, "How will we get there?" "By car" I grinned, holding up a set of keys. Lil gasped. "Since when did you have a car" She cried happily. "I don't." I replied. "We're taking my mum's car, I've already asked her." "Great!" She yelped before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the door. Once outside I shut the door and ran towards Lil who was already by the car. I unlocked the car and we climbed inside. "Blockbusters here we come!" I cried, turning the radio up to full pelt and speeding out of the drive.  
  
About ten minutes later we parked outside blockbusters and we went inside. We made our way over to the comedy section and Lil held up a video almost at once. "Oh!" She cried. "I've been wanting to see this for ages!" The video was called 'Dude Where's my car?' "Its about these two guys called Jesse and Chester," Lil gabbled, "and they wake up one morning after they had got drunk and their fridge is full of chocolate ice-cream and their car is gone!" I decided it sounded ok, so we got it along with a big bucket of salted popcorn and a big bottle of coke.  
  
When we arrived home we popped the video into the VCR. During the film Lil started to snuggle up to me, and by the end of the movie, I had my arm round her, and she had her head on my chest. "That was BRILL!" Lil said enthusiastically when the film finished. "Yeah it was a GREAT comedy!" I said, as enthusiastic as her. We went into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate and then sat at the kitchen table with the hot chocolate and some cookies. "I know that this is only are first date . . ." Lil began. "But I have to say . . . I love you Tommy." "And I love you too Lil." I said to her. She rested her head on my shoulder and then lifted it up and started to lean towards me. Our lips brushed. She suddenly went bright red and mumbled, "Sorry Tommy." "No Lil, I like it." I whispered to her. Her face then filled with cheekiness and she said giggling, "Do you want more?" I smiled. "You bet." I grinned. She through her arms around me and we shared a passionate kiss. When we parted she looked at her watch and said, "Oh God its 11pm I should be going now." She started to get up. "Don't go!" I pleaded, and she then smiled at me. "I'll be round at 10.30 tomorrow, and you'd better be awake!" She then kissed my forehead, picked up her purse and left.  
  
Tired, I washed up the cookie plates and hot chocolate mugs and then walked upstairs. I had a shower and went to bed. I couldn't believe that our first date had gone so well! Our first kiss was perfect. I was just going to sleep when a text message came through on my phone. It was from Lil. It said, "The snogging comes tomorrow! Nite nite baby XxX" I grinned and went to sleep.  
  
Ok that's chapter 2! And please R&R!!! 


	3. Phil gets depressed

I don't own Rugrats.(  
  
Phil:  
  
I woke up at about 11pm to hear someone coming into the house. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen banging on the light switch. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Shh, shut up Phillip its only me." "Lil?" I asked as the light slowly lit up the room. "What are you doing back this late?" "None of your business sneaky twin, and its not late anyway - well not really." Lil snapped back. "Well its kind of late, mum and dad have gone to this party in the town hall and I went to bed at 10." I muttered. "10? You usually stay up till at least 3 playing video games with me." Lil said in a shocked voice. "Yeah, I know, but its not half as much fun killing Jack the Ripper without you making your remarks and being sarcastic." I mumbled. I then looked at Lil. Her face looked really unhappy and sad, as if she'd let me down. "Oh Phil." She said pulling up two chairs from the breakfast bar. I plopped down onto one of the chairs heavily, whilst she sat on the edge of hers. "I didn't mean to ditch you." She said quickly. "You didn't I was fine." I said, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry anyway." Lil said and she hugged me tightly. We pulled apart and she said, "Better go to bed now." We then walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut in our bedroom.  
  
I woke up that morning by the sound of Lil thumping on my bunk. "Wake up Phil, we're gonna miss the bus!" She shrieked. "Ok" I yelled and threw on some clothes, rushed downstairs and grabbed a piece of buttered toast. "Bye Phil, Lil!" Betty cried. "Bye!" Lil and I shouted back and we ran out the door. Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi were already at the bus stop. "Hi guys!" I said and welcomed Kimi with a hug and kiss. "Oh Phil!" Kimi giggled slightly. "Hi everyone!" Lil said as she ran up to the bus stop. "Hi Tommy!" She added and then smiled as Tommy kissed her lightly. "Well first day of eighth grade." Chuckie muttered. "Great." "Oh cheer up Chuckie!" Kimi said enthusiastically, as she punched Chuckie lightly on the arm. "You know I'm REALLY excited!" Tommy yelled. "Me too!" Lil and I said in unison. Suddenly the school bus arrived and we got on. "Hi Grandpa!" Dil said as he boarded the bus and took his usual seat at the front so that he could talk to Grandpa. We all sat at the back of the bus, I was next to the window, Kimi was next to me, Lil was next to Kimi, Tommy was next to Lil and Chuckie was next to Tommy. "Hey babies." Angelica teased as she spun around from the seat in front. "Hey Angelica!" We all said. Angelica still had her moments when she would be nasty, but all in all, she had changed and was now more a friend than foe. "Lets get our timetables out and see what lessons we have together." I suggested. We all agreed and opened our backpacks. "My first class is English with Mrs Allat." I said. "Me too." Said Tommy and Lil. "Awww my first lesson is maths with Mrs Denyer." Kimi moaned. "Maths sucks." "Don't worry Kimi, I've got maths with Mrs Denyer too." Chuckie said happily. Soon the bus pulled into our school and we got off. "Well we're off" I said to Chuckie and Kimi. "Yep, see ya." Kimi grinned, and we all made our way to our classes.  
  
Our English teacher seemed ok, and she didn't set any homework, but she seemed that kind of teacher that you didn't want to get on the wrong side of. As we slipped into our seats at the beginning of the lesson, I heard Lil whisper to Tommy, "where will it be tonight?" It then struck me that Lil had been with Tommy all that time yesterday. How dumb was I not to notice that? "The park." I heard Tommy whisper back. "And bring some sandwiches, because I'm bringing some coke and lemonade, and maybe some chocolate bars." "A picnic in the park all on our own?" Lil whispered excitedly. "Yep." Came Tommy's reply. I was about to interfere when our English teacher walked in. "Morning class!" She said cheerfully. "I'm your English teacher Mrs Allat, and I hope that we will have lots of fun together. Our first topic will be dreams. I'm sure every pupil in this class has had a dream at some point, and if you haven't, make one up. I want to start by you all writing at least a paragraph about one of your dreams or nightmares, and remember to include your setting! Any questions." Tommy put his hand up. "How long do we have to do it Mrs Allat?" He asked. "20 minutes." Mrs Allat declared. Then she started gibbering on about more and more dreams and I started to daydream. Before I knew it, it was time to go to our next class. It was Geography.  
  
As I made my way into the geography classroom, I saw Kimi waving frantically at me. "Hiya Phil!" She shrieked. "Hi Kimi, how was your first lesson?" I said. "Oh it was so dull! Mrs Denyer is ok but she doesn't half make things complicated. How about you? What's your English teacher like?" Kimi whispered. "Ok, but she never stops talking!" Just then our Geography teacher walked in, and I zoned out. "Mornin class!" The teacher said, it was obvious he was from Newcastle because he spoke in a Geordie accent. "I'm Mr Davison and our first topic this term will Volcanoes. For homework I want you all to collect some photographs or information about volcanoes, and the names of them." The whole class groaned. "Homework on our first day.Great." I muttered to Kimi. "Mr Deville would you care to tell us what you know about volcanoes as you seem to be telling Kimi all about them." Mr Davison said sharply to me. I stood up. "Umm." I stuttered. "Well?" The teacher said severely. "Umm, lava comes out of volcanoes?" I said helplessly. "Well done Phillip!" Mr Davison cried with enthusiasm. You will be awarded two points for that." I sat down with a thump. "Was he being sarcastic Kimi?" I whispered. "No." Kimi giggled. "Look." I focused on where her finger was pointing, and sure enough, our teacher was scribbling 'Two points awarded to Phillip Deville for quick thinking.' I grinned. Maybe this Geordie teacher would be easy to please and that would be ok. The lesson ended quicker than anything, which was good. Now it was break.  
  
Kimi and me met up with Chuckie, Lil and Tommy. We started walking around and bought some sweets from the vending machine. "Hey how about we go and sit over by that willow tree?" Chuckie asked, glancing at a willow draped loosely over a metal fence. "Ok" We all chorused, and we went and sat on the grass. I nibbled my tuna sandwich, thinking about how much life sucked. Kimi broke her kit kat in half and shared it with me, which I was grateful for. As always, Tommy was sitting on the grass drinking some vanilla coke and eating a sausage roll. Lil was lying on his lap, eating her cheese sandwich. The day ended quicker than it had started, and I whizzed through my final lessons, which was music with Mr Stubbings, maths with Mr Richards and science with Mrs Joshi. Before I knew it I was sitting on the bus, staring out of the window. Chuckie was gabbling on to Lil about their Spanish lesson, Tommy was chatting away to Kimi about the movie him and Lil had seen, and Dil was saying that he felt bus-sick to Grandpa. Soon enough we were at the bus stop. "Bye", I yelled to Angelica, Suzie and Samantha, and then stepped off the bus. "Bye Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil and Lil." I said glumly. I didn't need to ask Lil if she was going to Tommy, they'd already explained that in English. "Bye." They all chorused back to me. "I'll be back earlier tonight Phil, so we can play on the X box and defeat Jack the Ripper." Lil yelled as she and Tommy ran into his house. "Whatever." I whispered to myself as I knocked on the door. Lil was gonna be with Tommy from now on, and never want to spend time with me anymore. She didn't want to spend time with me. Her twin. My twin. But somehow, it feels like we are becoming two separate people. Not the little worm eating babies we once were. Not being able to just put Lil's bow in my hair to annoy people. She's gonna spend all her time with Tommy. Tommy. I HATE HIM.  
  
Ok sorry there's a lot of doom and gloom in that chapter, but things should be looking up in the next couple of chapters! Pleas R&R!!! 


	4. Tears, beer and love

Chapter 4, I don't own Rugrats  
  
Kimi:  
  
I glumly watched as poor Phil trailed into his house. He must be feeling the pain of being without his sister terribly, as they have been almost inseparable for as long as I can remember, and now there Lil goes, without a care in the world about her younger twin. Still, I really wished that Phil would do some of the things for me that Tommy does for Lil, like whispering to each other in the classes we have together and passing little notes. I had P.E with Tommy earlier that day, and he wouldn't stop nattering on about him and Lil and about their passionate kiss they had the day before. I really wasn't interested but I politely paid attention until the lesson ended. "Kimi is something wrong?" Chuckie asked me, as I suddenly snapped back into consciousness. "I've been calling you for about five minutes telling you to get a move on but all you were doing was staring at Phil's house." "Huh?" I mumbled. "Oh nothings wrong Chuckie." "Good." Chuckie grinned showing off his silver braces that shone in the evening sunlight. "Then lets go." And we started walking home.  
  
"Kimi, Chuckie, is that you?" I heard my dad's voice as soon as we walked through the door. "Yep!" I smiled as I walked into the living room. Chas was crouched on the floor looking through some old CD's. "Dinner's on the table darlings" My mum shouted, the smell of chips and sausages wafting through the kitchen door. "Great!" I cried, dumping my bags on the sofa and running into the dining room. I slumped onto my seat and started throwing the food down my neck, whilst Chuckie just picked at his food. "Mum, how many times have I told you I'm allergic to sausages." Chuckie moaned. "You are NOT Chuckie honey, your just not hungry, now come on eat up." I giggled at my mum's tone, she still treated us like babies, although we were a lot older now. I finished my tea and went back into the living room, where my dad was still on the floor with a pile of CD's to the side of him. "Oh rats," He muttered, not really talking to me, but to anyone who could have been listening. "I really need to give these CD's to Howard but I can't go out because of my hay fever." He finished the sentence with a loud sneeze to prove his point, and then dug around in his pocket, pulling out a long stream of toilet roll. "I'll go over and give the CD's to Howard!" I cried, happy to have a chance to see Phil. "Oh thank you so much Kimi!" Chas said and then gave me about 15 CD's. "Be back soon!" I yelled to my mum, as I dumped the CD's in a plastic bag and hurried through the front door.  
  
I wandered down the road, the trees blowing steadily in the gentle breeze, and the sun disappearing on the horizon, leaving the sky a soft pink and orange colour. The street lamps were just beginning to light up, some flickering orange and others reddish colour's whilst the they warmed up.  
  
Soon I reached Phil's house and knocked on the tall wooden door. Betty answered it, and instead of her usual cheeky face, she had a stern look. "Oh thank god its you Kimi." She said, biting her nails nervously. I think Phil really needs someone to chat to. "Ok" I murmured, and then added, "I was sent over to give these CD's to Howard." "Thanks sweety, I'll give them to him." Betty replied, taking the plastic bag and opening the door widely so I could walk in. I ran up the stairs and knocked gently on Phil and Lil's bedroom door. "Phil?" I whispered, putting my ear to the door, listening for movements inside. "Phil its me, Kimi." I heard some groaning and someone shuffling towards the door. "Kimi." I heard his voice, but it sounded rough and husky - not the normal Phil tone. He opened the door and I hugged him SO hard. He returned the hug and I started crying, big salty tears ran down my cheeks as I wept into his shoulder, making his t-shirt damp. "Oh Phil," I sniffed between tears, "What has she done to you." He was wearing an old green t-shirt and a pair of navy jeans with holes in the knees. I saw cans of beer scattered around his room and a packet of cigarettes bursting from his pocket. "There's no point in living now." He muttered to me. "She was all I needed sure we had arguments and fights, but now she's ditching her twin for Tommy." I looked at his tired face, bags under his eyes and his hair sticking up like a cockerel. "Phil." I whispered to him, tucking a piece of stray hair behind his ear, "You do have a point in living, I love you. I will always love you forever and ever, and Lil will always love you forever and ever, and everyone will love you forever and ever. Lil is going through a faze of boy madness, but its just a part of growing up. Puberty I call it." I saw a smile tweak on his lips and I grinned. "Lets clean you up." I said to him, and then thought of the cigarettes. "You haven't had any yet have you?" I said, looking him deeply in the eyes. "Any what?" He replied. "Fags" I said. "No." He said taking the packet out of his pocket and reading the warnings. "But thank god you came because I was about to light one." I took the packet and went over to his bedroom window, opening it. I then threw the packet out of the window. Phil just smiled at me. I got him a glass of water to get rid of the taste of beer he said he had in his mouth, and then let him have a tictac to clear the smell. I then made my way to the bathroom and ran a hot bath for him, he thanked me, and said he would be at school tomorrow, and asked me to go on the chat rooms at about 9 pm. I agreed and left the Deville household.  
  
I smiled as I entered my home and gave Chas a big hug as I wandered into the dining room. "What are you so happy about?" He asked me, grinning. "Oh nothing!" I smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I can't believe my little Kimi is growing up." He muttered, but then said sternly, "your school bags are by the stairs, take them to your room and do any homework you have. I moaned as I lifted my bags and heaved them into my room. I didn't have any homework due for the next day, so I stuck my head around Chuckie's bedroom door and grinned. My nerdy brother was studying, over his desk, his large glasses almost brushing the tabletop as he busily worked out his algebra questions. "Hi Chuckie!" I said cheerfully, as I tottered into his bedroom and switched the computer on. "Awww Kimi, I was about to use that to double check my algebra." He moaned. "Sorry Chuck, but I'm using the chat rooms." I cried, as I entered my password and logged onto AOL. There were only three of us in the chat room today, including me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kool_Kimi150 has entered the chatroom.  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Hi Phil, Angelica. Angel_for_sure: Hi Kimi Phil_is_da_best: Yo babe. Angel_for_sure: Babe?!?!? Deville do u hav a crush on Kimi? Kool_Kimi150: We r going out Angelica, didn't u know? Angel_for_sure: Geez, no one ever tells me anything. Tomboy67342 has entered the chatroom.  
  
Tomboy67342: Hey guys, did I miss anything?  
  
Phil_is_da_best has left the chatroom.  
  
Tomboy67342: What did I do? Lil: Hey I'm here with Tommy, yeah what did he do? Kool_Kimi150: Just took away his twin and best friend.  
  
Kool_Kimi150 has left the chatroom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Poor old Phil, he still haden't got over it. I decided to ring him, and see if I could cheer him up a little.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello?" "Hi Phil, its Kimi." "Hi gorgeous." "Yo, listen, I no Lil is being right out of order but don't let it get to you. Just coz she turns up in the chat room doesn't mean you have to leave it. "I know, I know, but I just couldn't put up with that kind of torture she would give me, ya know, like 'Oh Phil I'm not ditching you I'm just being with my boyfriend a little while' which is an absolute lie in its self, she just doesn't want to tell me that she couldn't care less about me any more." "That's not true Phil!!! She WILL always love you forever, as I said its Puberty." "Then how come you aren't going through it?" "I dunno, maybe I'm late!" "Oh well, see ya tomorrow!" "Yep see ya babe!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I sighed as I put down the phone. I was encouraging Phil with everything I had, but it didn't seem to be working. I guess he would have to work out some of his troubles on his own.  
  
Ok that's that chapter, hope you like! 


	5. More tears shed

I DON'T OWN RUGRATS!!! :o)  
  
Lil:  
  
Tommy and me exchanged confused faces at what Kimi had written on chat. 'Just took away his twin and best friend.' The words echoed in my mind, as Tommy wrapped me in a hug. I suddenly started crying, salty tears running down my pink cheeks. "Tommy," I asked between sobs, "What did I do?" Tommy looked at me in concern. "You did nothing angel." He replied, stroking my hand. "Its Just Phil. He's been having a rough time, Kimi told me. She said that she went round your house the other day, whilst you were with me, and he had bottles and cans of alcohol and cigarettes littering your room." I gasped and suddenly fury rushed into my mind. I sat up and slapped Tommy. "Why?" I screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy put a hand up to his cheek where a big mark was forming. "I only found out this morning." He mumbled. "It completely slipped my mind, but Lil, you know I would NEVER ever try to hurt you, I love you." Tears returned to my eyes, partly because I knew Tommy really did love me, partly because I knew I'd lost my best friend Kimi, and partly because Phil was in trouble. I fell into his arms whispering, "I'm sorry Tommy. Please forgive me for hurting you." "Of course I forgive you Lillian. I know that what you did was a sudden reaction to all the emotions hurtling through your mind." I began to giggle. "Tommy," I laughed, "Where did THAT come from?" "What?" He said innocently. "THAT! The emotion stuff! I barely understood that, let alone you!" He began to laugh and we hugged tightly. When we drew away, I said, "I'm going to see Phillip now." "Ok, see you at school tomorrow!" He said. "Bye!" I cried as I closed the red front door.  
  
I passed the neat hedges, and freshly cut grass, as I turned the key in the lock. I made my way up to our bedroom and knocked gently on the door. "Phil?" I whispered. "Phillip I know you're in there." I opened the door and gasped to find the room empty. I hurtled down the stairs, almost killing myself as I slipped on some of my dad's motorbike magazines, and charged into the living room. "Mum, Dad!" I yelled. They were sitting on the couch eating crisps and watching some soap. "Shh Lil" My mum whispered. " Peter's about to announce his love for Amelia." "What?" I cried. "Anyway where's Phil?" "He's gone to stay over at Kimi's." My Mum said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "He said something about a sister who doesn't care for him." I glared at my mum for no reason, but then grasped the phone from its holder, and dialled Kimi's mobile number. The phone rang a couple of times and then Kimi answered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What Lil." "Kimi I NEED to talk to Phil." "Well guess what Lil. He doesn't want to talk to YOU." "But Kimi- "I said he doesn't want to talk to you! Your better off with Tommy, Me and Phil are fine together." "But- "GOODBYE!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I gritted my teeth as I heard the beeping that continued after she had cancelled her call. I had to go round to Kimi's - NOW.  
  
"I'm going to see Kimi!" I yelled at my mum and dad as I slipped on my Burberry sandals. "But Lil, its almost 10!" My dad shouted back. "PLEASE!" I cried. "Go on Lil, but be back by 10:30." My mum bellowed. "thanks" I said as I entered the chilly breeze. It was dark, being the winter months and the stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. I hurried along the pavement, my sandals making a slapping noise against the stone paving slabs. The noise echoed eerily in the quiet night, and I was happy to reach Kimi's house. I knocked gingerly on the large door, and winced at what could await me inside. Kimi's mum opened the door and gave me a sort of half smile. "Uhh hi Lillian. . ." She trailed off, but then muttered, "I'm not sure Kimi is going to be that happy to see you, but you can try and see her if you like." "Yes please." I said, staring at the floor uncomfortably. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen, as I made my way up the stairs.  
  
I knocked unhappily on the door. I knew whatever she said to me, I deserved. I had been oblivious to how other people would feel towards Tommy and I. "Come in!" I heard Kimi's voice light and sunny. I was surprised, and knew she probably thought I was her mum or dad. I opened the door gingerly and looked at Kimi and Phil seated on the floor playing battleships. "You sunk my battleship!" Kimi cried and they laughed together, like a real couple. Then Kimi turned round and didn't look the least bit surprised to see me. "Oh hi Lil!" She said cheerily. "Me and Phil are playing battleships, wanna play?" "Uhh" I stuttered, completely stumped as to why they were being so friendly, as Phil himself was smiling cheekily at me. "What, umm, uh what happened?" I mumbled. Kimi looked confused and then smiled happily. "oh about what happened on the phone? Sorry about that, I was blind then." Now I was the one looking confused. "Blind?" I said. "Not literally!" She grinned. "Phil and I have now opened our eyes and know that we can survive easily without YOU because we have each other." And they leaned in towards each other and kissed romantically. I felt such pain as I saw them lock lips, and I knew this was how Phil felt when I was with Tommy. They departed and grinned nicely at me, although it felt as though their cheesy smiles were burning a hole through my stomach and out my back. I suddenly saw red for the second time that evening, and pointed a finger sharply at Phil. "You cannot survive without me Phillip Deville!" I yelled. "You were moping about like nobody's business when I was with Tommy!" "True." He said calmly and nodding. "But as Kimi says I've opened my eyes. No one needs you Lillian. No one except Tommy. Nobody needs you now." I gasped, hearing the words from my brothers mouth. Then they quietly continued their game of battleships, laughing occasionally. I then slammed the door ran down the stairs and out of the Finster household.  
  
My sandals made the same slapping noise as before, but I was oblivious to it now, as I charged down the main road. I was holding in my tears as I ran, knowing that I deserved what they'd said but still couldn't believe it had happened.  
  
I ran up the stone steps and slipped my key back into the lock. I cried to my mum and dad, " I'm going to bed. See you in the morning" before stampeding upstairs and locking myself in the bathroom. I stared at my pale face, my red lipstick standing out terribly and my black mascara streaming down my cheeks. My eyes were glassy, all the salty tears inside. I blinked suddenly, and the tears overflowed, brimming on my lower eyelid and drops on the end of my eyelashes. I hid my face in my hands, hardly daring to believe that when I woke up that morning I had felt peaceful and happy, and now feeling awful pain and sadness. I lent down and turned the silver taps on the bath, hoping a calming wash would take away some of the pain.  
  
When the bath was full, I slipped in and poured some of my special cherry bubble bath into the foamy water, the stuff I only used on special occasions. I leant back and closed my eyes, tears leaking out at the sides. "Lillian what have you done." I murmured to myself as I gently washed my arms and legs with some soap. When I had dried myself properly, I slipped on my beige silk dressing gown, and cleaned my teeth. I then pulled the plug from the bath, and went into my bedroom. My heart ached seeing Phil's empty bunk, and I sighed as I made my way over to the PC. I logged onto the internet to see if any of my pals were on there, not that they'd want to speak to me. I quickly made a list in my head to see who actually hated me. Phil hated me because I left him. Kimi hated me because I left Phil. Chuckie would hate me because he's Kimi's brother. Suzie would hate me because she's good mates with Chuckie and he's her ex. Angelica would probably hate me for the sake of it, and Tommy was the only one who loved me.  
  
I then logged onto my local chat room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Its_a_twin_thing has entered the chat room.  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Uhh hi?  
  
Angel_for_sure: U aren't in most of our good books are u Lil?  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: I no, I no.  
  
Sexysuzie2003: U shouldn't b welcome here.  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: I NO!  
  
Angel_for_sure: Then y bother turning up?  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: just get some pressure off my chest.  
  
Angel_for_sure: You aren't getting any sympathy from me.  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Me neither.  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: just tell me, what have I done 2 u?  
  
Angel_for_sure: Made the gang split apart  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Dated Tommy with no thoughts about Phil or anyone else.  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: do u think I will ever b forgiven  
  
Sexysuzie2003: maybe, if u do 1 thing  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: wot?  
  
Angel_for_sure: split from Tommy.  
  
Angel_for_sure has left the chat room  
  
Sexysuzie2003 has left the chat room  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I gasped and then pulled myself together. The answer had been there all along, but I hadn't even noticed it. Split from Tommy? But I love him. I slipped on my pale purple nightgown with flowers on, and turned off the computer and the light. I crawled onto my bunk and curled up in a little ball. I lay awake for a very long time. Thinking.  
  
That's chapter 5!!! And just encase you don't know, the chat room names are: Angel_for_sure: Angelica Sexysuzie2003: Suzie Its_a_twin_thing: Lil Phil_is_da_best: Phil TheChuckster999: Chuckie Tomboy67342: Tommy Kool_kimi150: Kimi  
  
I know they are pretty obvious, but these are 4 those of you who don't know! 


	6. Phil & Kimi meant to be?

You know I don't own Rugrats!  
  
Phil:  
  
Kimi and I burst out laughing as soon as Lil slammed shut the door. I did feel sorry for my twin deeply inside, but I knew she had to be taught a lesson for the pain she caused me, the cigarettes the alcohol, she needed to be taught GOOD. "Come on!" Kimi suddenly cried, tugging on my arm as she stood up, accidentally booting over the board of battleships. "F*ck!" She swore as she picked up the pieces and tucked them away in their box. "Where are we going?" I laughed as I helped Kimi fold and pack away the board. "Only to the window!" she giggled as she slid the battleship game neatly under her bed. "Why?" I asked as I pulled the peach curtains apart and stared down into the moonlit street below. "To see if Lil's still there!" Kimi answered, squeezing herself beside me. We squinted our eyes and peered sharply down into the deserted roads. "There!" Kimi cried suddenly. I followed her gaze and saw Lil's shadowy figure running through the darkness her sandals making a slapping noise against the pavement. We laughed, closed the curtains and sat down on Kimi's bed. "What shall we do now?" I asked sighing. Kimi knitted her eyebrows together in thought for a couple of seconds, but then her eyes brightened and she cried to me, "Lets go on chat!" "Ok!" I answered, as eager as her.  
  
We charged out of her bedroom door, shutting it quietly behind us. We then raced to Chuckie's bedroom and opened his door. Chuckie was lying on his green fluffy carpet, studying some sort of English test paper. "What?" He moaned as he looked up from his ink splattered test page. "Whose a grumpy boots this evening then?" Kimi joked as she stepped daintily over Chuckie and sat down on his swivelling computer chair. I laughed and walked around Chuckie and then knelt on the floor next to the PC. Chuckie moaned again and then muttered, "I got an A in my English spelling test volume 3 for 15 year olds." "What?" I asked Chuckie. "That's GREAT!" "No its not!" He gasped. "I usually get A+!" Kimi giggled and then entered our chat room. Angelica and Suzie were in there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kool_Kimi150 has entered the chat room.  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Helloooooooo!!!  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Hiya Kimi! How r u?  
  
Kool_kimi150: Fine, u?  
  
Sexysuzie2003: I'm ok. Is Phil there? If so hi!  
  
Kool_kimi150: yeah Phil's here, and he says hi back!  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Cool!  
  
Angel_for_sure: Hi everyone, don't worry I'm going to kick Tommy's butt for how he and Lil treated u Phil!  
  
Kool_kimi150: Phil says thanks and kick him well!  
  
Sexysuzie2003: lol!  
  
Kool_kimi150: so Suzie, Angelica, umm anything interesting happened with u lately?  
  
Sexysuzie2003: nope not really, how about u Angelica?  
  
Angel_for_sure: well . . .Na me neither! U?  
  
Kool_kimi150: not really. I better go now anyways its nearly 11pm and Phil and I might watch some TV for a bit before bed.  
  
Sexysuzie2003: ok, c u guys tomorrow at school!  
  
Angel_for_sure: yeah c ya!  
  
Kool_Kimi150: yep bye!  
  
Sexysuzie2003: bye!  
  
Angel_for_sure: l8er!  
  
Sexysuzie2003 has left the chat room  
  
Angel_for_sure has left the chat room  
  
Kool_kimi150 has left the chat room  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kimi switched off the computer and gestured for me to exit the room with her. We leapt over Chuckie making him swear, and then headed downstairs. Kira and Chas were in bed already - we had the house to ourselves! "Lets make some popcorn to eat in bed." Kimi suggested, and I nodded in agreement, as we entered the large gleaming kitchen. Kimi reached up and grabbed a packet of microwave popcorn from the cabinet, before opening the microwave door and plunging the popcorn inside. We waited a couple of minutes and then, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 - the popcorn were ready. We tipped it into a large transparent orange bowl and went upstairs. "I've got some DVD's and videos under my bed." Kimi said enthusiastically to me. "I'm just going to have a shower and clean my teeth, help yourself to the popcorn." I grinned at her and then set the popcorn bowl down on her bedside table and had a rummage under her bed. I found her old superthing, loads of socks that weren't matching and a big box full of Cynthia stuff Angelica had loaded on her. I then saw a large drawer full of videos and DVD's and pulled it out. There was Austin Powers, Scream, scary movie2, Dude where's my car and loads of others. I pulled out Austin Powers the video and slipped it into the VCR. I then pressed play on the remote, jumped onto Kimi's springy bed and grabbed the popcorn.  
  
It was a good film. Halfway through, Kimi slid round the door, her hair tied up in a bun and an old white dressing gown on, and a towel round her shoulders to prevent her hair dripping. She grinned cheekily at me, and then dived onto the bed covers, almost making me drop the large bucket of popcorn. We laughed cheerily and then sat down together to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
Before I knew it, the film had finished and Kimi and I were setting a camp bed up on the floor for me to sleep in. We attached the metal poles and slid them into the camp bed so it could stand up, and then I snuggled into my warm sleeping bag. Kimi switched off her bedside lamp and murmured sleepily to me, "night night Phil angel." "Night babe" I replied, and she might have said more, only I didn't hear as I was deep in the land of nod.  
  
"Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, time for school!" Kira's shrill voice awoke me with a start and the ringing continued in my ears long after she had stopped screeching. Kimi moaned and pulled the duvet over her head. "I'm in the bathroom." I said to Kimi, yawning. "Ok." She replied, as I slid out of the sleeping bag and took my clothes into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, gelled my hair and washed my face, before slipping into my clothes. I wore a baggy black t-shirt and navy blue skater jeans with a chain hanging out of one of my pockets. I also added my favourite Nike hat with flames licking up the sides. I admired myself one more time in the mirror, before collecting my toothbrush, hair gel and pyjamas and leaving the bathroom.  
  
"I'm back!" I said to Kimi as I creaked open the pink door and stuffed my things in my bag. "Coming." Kimi mumbled not moving. I continued to pack my stuff, and then slung my bag onto my shoulder. Then Kira came in. "Don't worry Phil," Kira said cheerfully to me. "Kimi's a nightmare when it comes to getting up in the morning!" I grinned weakly as she continued, "Chuckie's downstairs eating some toast and egg, yours toast is on the table and your egg is in the pan. You can go and eat while I wake up Kimi if you like." "Thanks ma'am." I said clearly, and then opened the bedroom door and went down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and Chuckie looked up from his 'Maths for geniuses' book. "Morning Phil." He said grinning showing off his silver braces. I returned the grin and replied "Morning." I took a warm plate from the middle of the table and placed two slices of toast and an egg on top. I grabbed a knife and fork and ate like I hadn't eaten in years. I was just scoffing the last piece of egg in my mouth when Kimi came down; dressed in some black tracksuit bottoms and a pale blue tank top. She also had gold hoop earrings a white jumper and a tired smile. "Morning." She murmured as she sat down at the table, and grabbed a slice of toast. She ate it quickly as Kira was shrieking, "You'll miss the bus if your not careful!" Chuckie had already left for the bus stop, and Kira slipped a packet of crisps, a cheese and tomato sandwich, a can of cola and a chocolate bar into our bags. "There are your lunches." She said kindly to us and then gave us each a hug. "See you after school dears!" She said, and then added, "And Phil, your welcome to come round!" I grinned as me and Kimi ran out the door. The bus stop was near my house and was about 10 minutes away from Kimi's so we had to leg it down the main road and Kimi carelessly knocked into an old lady. "Sorry!" She shouted and we kept running. We made it to the bus stop just as the bus was turning up. I smiled and said hello to Dil but not to Tommy or Lil. I saw the pain in Lil's eyes but I ignored it. There was no way I was forgiving them. Not for now anyway.  
  
That's Chapter 6! It's a bit shorter than the rest but I had to finish it quickly because of homework! Please R&R!!! By the way I said Chuckie was 15 because I can't remember if I said what age they all were. If I didn't say here are what they are and if not I'm stupid.  
  
Phil, Lil, Tommy Kimi: 14 Chuckie: 15 Angelica, Suzie: 17 Dil: 13 


	7. Getting taught a lesson

You know who owns it! :o)  
  
Tommy:  
  
Anger flickered across my mind when I saw Phil's disgusted expression at Lil and I. Ok, we did something wrong, but its our personal lives, and they shouldn't be butting their noses in where they don't belong. I squeezed Lil's hand reassuringly, but it looked as though she was going to cry. She looked at me and tried to smile, but it wavered a little and then drooped. I hugged her and she held me tightly before scrambling aboard the school bus. Today, Lil and I sat on the seats in front of the back. At the back of the bus, Kimi sat next to the window, Phil sat next to Kimi, Chuckie sat next to Phil, Angelica sat next to Chuckie and Suzie sat next to Angelica. Dil was at the front. Lil and I were silent for a bit until I said quietly, "Why don't you tell me about what happened last night." Lil hesitated for a couple of seconds, and then replied in a hoarse whisper, " I'll tell you later, but it wasn't pleasant." I nodded and before I knew it we were at school.  
  
Today my first class was Art, one of my favourites but I knew it would be a nightmare today, as I only knew Phil in the class. Phil smirked at me as he kissed Kimi and then began striding towards the art block. It was ok for Phil; he knew most of the kids in the lesson. Lil gave me a huge tight hug and a kiss, before whispering, "I'm gonna die without you." I smiled weakly in return, although her lopsided smile showed obviously that she really did not want to go and do her Spanish lesson with Kimi and Chuckie. I slowly trudged over in Phil's direction. I knew I was only going to be a loner for one lesson, ( Or a Larry) as I call it, but I had never been without my friends before. As I got over to the Art block I noticed that my class had already gone in. Great. I opened the old wooden door, and it creaked noisily. I shuddered as a sea of faces spun round to stare at me. My art teacher, Mrs Cawthorne, was clearly not impressed. "Why are you late Mr Pickles?" She asked sharply. I twisted my foot and bit my lip before murmuring, "Sorry Miss, I umm, uh, I. . ." "I'm waiting." Mrs Cawthorne said drumming her fingers impatiently on her desk. After at least 30 seconds, an idea finally came to mind. "I had to go to my locker Miss. My English homework was in it." Thankfully Mrs Cawthorne seemed satisfied with my excuse and smiled warmly at me. "Very well then Thomas, you may take a seat now." I breathed a sigh of relief and began to head for my seat. It was then I faced another problem. Phil was in my seat. I groaned and turned on my heel back to the teachers desk. I then said to her, "Mrs, I have nowhere to sit." She looked around the crowded classroom and then smiled. "There's one Mr Pickles, right there next to Geoffrey." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. Next to Geoffrey? He was the geekiest kid I'd EVER met, and I had to sit next to him? I started to complain to Miss, but she held her hand up to my face and started nattering to a girl called Katie about why she'd written 'I love ?' in capitals on her work, indicating she didn't want to know. I gave up and trudged over to the seat, seeing Phil snigger in the corner of my eye only making it worse. I slumped down into the seat and took my pencil case out of my bag. Geoffrey started talking to me about computers and politicians, stuff I didn't know much about, and I tried to nod in the right places although iwasn't listening at all. Miss then bellowed, "Alright class, we are continuing our French impressionist work from last year, I want you finishing it - remember you can only use the white paint brushes in the washing up dish ok lets go!" I opened my book and smiled at my art work. My art was fantastic, I had to say, my portrait of Phil perfect in every way, like him looking in the mirror. I grabbed a paintbrush and pallet, and started adjusting the hair, trying to make it a tiny bit wispier. However, being my bad day, the colour spread rapidly and poor Phil ended up with a large blob of hair covering most of his forehead. Oops. I then started mixing some red and yellow together to make his cheeks a little rosy, but Geoffry knocked me in an attempt to see what I was doing, and I ended up with a large streak of orange covering all of his left cheek and most of the eye. Although he had been extremely apologetic, I wasn't in the mood to forgive him. I gave up on art and just sat there for the rest of the lesson. I breathed a humongous sigh of relief as the bell rang signalling us to go to our next lesson. I trudged through the muddy footprints on the corridor floor on my way to English, thanking the lord that Lil was in that lesson, it would be interesting to here what kind of unfortunate mishaps could have happened to her.  
  
I pushed open the wooden door and joined the class luckily I wasn't late. Lil waved franticlly at me and I sat with her at the front. "How was Spanish?" I grumbled. Lil shook her head and mumbled, "Ya don't wanna know." "I do." I urged, "I want to know if your time was as terrible as mine." Lil sighed. "Ok." She agreed reluctantly. "Well, first Kimi sat in my place so I had to sit next to Chuckie, who kept accidentally on purpose flicking his ink pen at my paper, so I ended up with loads of large blue blobs covering my page and had to rip it out and start over. Then Kimi passed me a note saying, 'Hi Lillian how are you?" I knew she was being sarcastic so I ripped it up and then I got sent out of the classroom for snapping at Kimi." "Mines near enough the same" I said sympathetically, and told her my story of art. Lil looked pitifully at me, and then Mrs Allat, came in. I lied about the English homework to Mrs Cawthorne, but it was to survive a detention. "Good morning students!" Mrs Allat cried, "Don't get out your English books, we are going up to room 213 to use the computers, and I want you to research some information about dreams and put it in your own words. Now chop chop, we only have an hour you know!" and with that she slipped her laptop into its case and whisked out of the door. I slipped my bag over my shoulder and darted after Mrs Allat. If we got there quickly, me and Lil could sit next to each other. Phil slowly walked behind us chatting to three boys and one girl, their names being Ben, Alex, Chris and Charlotte. Lil grabbed my hand as we entered the computer room, and we rushed to two free computers. We entered our usernames and passwords, and logged onto the Internet. I found out how long dreams lasted and then sat around talking to Lil for the last 40 minutes of the lesson. Mrs Allat gave me an angry look as I handed in my small amount of work, but that couldn't be helped. I'd never been happier when the bell rang for break.  
  
Lil and I went to the vending machine, and Lil was tripped up by Kimi, and a lot of sniggering followed. I threw Kimi a dirty look, in which she grinned in reply, as we exited with our food. Chuckie and Phil were already by the willow, and when we tried to sit down, Chuckie said scornfully, "Sorry, only LOYAL kids can sit here." And Phil kicked me, signalling for us to get lost. Lil and I sat on the steps of the sports hall and ate quietly. "I think they're being right out of order now." Lil whispered to me. "They are." I mumbled back, "But don't worry, everything will turn out ok in the end." Lil lay her head on my shoulder and I put my arm round her waist, and we rocked gently. The last lessons were horrible, in which Chuckie tripped me while we were running in P.E, Kimi tore my book in half in Music, and Phil drew all over my bag in a pink highlight pen in Technology. I was incredibly happy on the school bus home, knowing that I had survived a nightmare day and it couldn't get any worse, and at least I had the rest of the day to recover. "Ok Lil," I said firmly to her, as we were on the bus home. "Tell me what happened at Kimi's last night." She started to shake her head and murmur an excuse but I shook my head and stared at her. "No Lil, please tell me, if I know, I can help." Lil hesitated a minute before giving in. "Ok" she said. "I rang her when I got home because Phil was over there, and she was really mean and nasty saying that everyone hated me. I went over there and knocked on her bedroom door. She let me in and I thought she thought I was Kira or Chas, but when she saw me she was smiling and laughing and she was playing battle ships with Phil. Kimi said to me something like, 'oh I was blind on the phone' and I didn't know what she meant so she told me and it turned out that blind, meant they were pretending I didn't exist any more treating me like shit by acting really friendly, and Phil said . . .Phil said," She gulped. "Phil said he could easily survive without me and everyone could, and the only person who liked me was you." I was speechless. I knew she hadn't given me full detail but it sounded awful. Being told that your hated to your face can break your heart. I gathered her in a hug and she clung on to me tightly, her face pale and her eyes dark.  
  
We then arrived at our stop and Kimi scampered off the bus holding Phil's hand and they ran up the steps to Phil and Lil's house laughing and giggling. I pulled Lil into our house, hearing a faint, "Bye Thomas, bye Lillian, see you tomorrow!" from Kimi. I gritted my teeth and we rushed up to my bedroom. I was just closing the blinds when I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. "Lil . . ." I whispered. "What?" She asked as she set her bag on the floor. "Come here." She came over to the window and stared. Kimi and Phil were in the twins bedroom snogging passionately. Kimi was sitting in only her bra and thong, whilst Phil was only wearing his boxers. Suddenly, Phil grasped Kimi's bra strap and started to undo it. That was enough. I closed the blinds sharply and looked at Lil. Lil was smiling. "Oh my God," She cried and started laughing. "Tommy shall we go over there and burst in on them!" She was looking the happiest she had been in ages. I looked at her in disgust. "Lil!" I cried, "you mean you really want to see your brother and ex-best friend making out?" "It'll be SO funny!" She yelled slipping on her shoes. "Oh Lil do we have to." I protested. Seeing people make out wasn't my idea of fun. "Please!" She moaned. I sighed. "ok." I murmered but were coming straight back." "Promise." She agreed. "Now come on!" I slipped on my trainers and she pulled me out our front door and into hers. We climbed the stairs quietly, and I had to clamp my hand over Lil's mouth four times to prevent her exploding with laughter. She stared through the keyhole and then looked at me and pulled a gruesome face. I then peered through. What I saw almost made me puke.  
  
That's it for now!!! 


	8. Secrets good or bad?

Next chapter!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tommy: Ok this is what I saw. Phil and Kimi were sitting on the bed reading magazines! They were properly clothed and then I looked over to the window in the twin's room. They'd tricked us by making shadows of themselves from their bedroom; obviously knowing we'd see them. Suddenly Phil looked up and glanced towards the door. I winced and whisked my eye away from the keyhole, petrified they'd find out we were here. "By the way Lil and Tommy we know you're out there so you might as well fuck off." Kimi said calmly still reading an old kids Reptar magazine. Lil's mouth hang open as she stared at me. "Lets go then." I whispered, standing up and pulling her arm. She wriggled away from me and gave me a glare. "No Tommy this is what we do." She said firmly, and before I could do anything, she'd wrenched open the door, and strode into the room hands on hips. I tried to call after her in a whisper, but only a choking noise emerged. I decided not to get too involved, so stood by the door in site and watched with held breath. She walked over to Kimi and said in a threatening voice, "No Kimi Watanabe Finster. You pathetic little wretch, cannot tell me to fuck off out of my own room." Kimi just sat there her eyes a little closed and said, "Oh Lillian Deville you darling friend doesn't one want one round ones house?" Phil was in stitches laughing, but he stopped pretty quickly, knowing his twin was about to erupt like a volcano. And she did. "You complete and utter fucking BITCH!" She screamed and slapped Kimi hard across the cheek. Kimi didn't cry or run away like Lil would have done if it were her, all she did was stand up and slap her harder across her cheek. Lil didn't retaliate this time, her eyes just welled up in tears and she sank to the floor in a crumpled heap. Kimi put her ear to Lil's. "Listen dear." She whispered so I could just hear. "Break up with that bastard over there, and I'll forgive you." Lil sat up, her cheeks bright red from crying and the slap. "I'm so sorry Kimi." She cried. "But I love Tommy and no one understands!" "I guess we don't." Kimi said with satisfaction. And she grabbed Phil's arm and marched over Lil and through the door.  
  
I gasped. I knew Kimi was only getting revenge and Lil did hit her first which wasn't necessary, but there was no need to retaliate. I rushed over Lil and kneeled down beside her. "Lil?" I asked her quietly. "Lil, are you ok?" Lil looked up at me and smiled weakly. "I have a plan." She whispered. "Lets go back to your house now Tommy, and I'll tell you it." I nodded and helped her get up. We then rushed back to my house. "Hey kids!" my mum called from the kitchen as we ran upstairs. "Hi!" We replied in unison as we reached my bedroom door. As soon as we had got inside I locked the door. "Right." I said. "What's your plan Lil?" "I think we should tell the others we've split up." She said, grinning mischievously. I gaped. "But Lil!" I stammered, "I thought we loved each other!" "We DO love each other Tommy, we will still be going out in secret And we'll meet each other when none of the others are around and tell them we're going somewhere else." I smiled. It was a fantastic plan. "Lets tell everyone now!" I cried getting up. "Ok" Lil agreed. "You go tell Suzie Angelica and Dil. I'll tell Phil, Kimi and Chuckie." I nodded. We smiled at each other and shared a passionate snog. "See you in about an hour baby." Lil said as she slipped on her shoes and ran out my door. It was easy for me, the first person I had to tell lived with me. I walked next door and knocked on my little brothers door. "Come In." Dil cried. I entered and sat down with him on the bed. "Dil, I've something to tell you. Something really bad for me, but not so bad for you." I said in the saddest voice I could muster. "Jack the goldfish has died!" Dil said, his face gone white. I laughed weakly. "No, Lil and I split." "Really?" Dil said, colour flushing back into his face. I nodded. "K see you later." Dil said as he shoved me out the door. I smiled to myself, before putting on my trainers and running out the door to Angelica's. I hesitated before ringing the doorbell, as I was worried what Angelica might do to me, but rang it anyway. Charlotte opened the door and was nattering on her cell phone as normal to her agent Jonathon, but seeing me, she covered the phone and whispered, "Angelica's in her private living room upstairs." I nodded sheepishly, before squeezing past and up the stairs. I entered Angelica's room and saw that she was sitting on her chair made of balloons, listening to her Walkman with her eyes closed. I walked over and slipped the headphones off her head. "Huh? Carmicheal why did ya what?" She stared at me before saying, "I'm not listening to you Tommy, so you might as well leave." "Will you listen to me if its about me and Lil." Tommy said uncomfortably. Angelica spun round and moaned, "Go on then, but make it quick, I got some rap to listen to with Suzie." Tommy nodded and cleared his throat. Suddenly Suzie burst out of Angelica's private bathroom yelling, "Angelica why don't we. . . why is HE here?" She stabbed her finger at me. "Beats me." Angelica said. "Just came in. Wants to tell us something about him and Lil." "Ok quick." Suzie moaned twiddling with a pencil whilst sitting on a wooden chair. "Ok." Tommy said, and then said quickly, "Me and Lil split." Suzie gasped before dropping her pencil and falling backwards off her chair. Angelica just gaped at Tommy before smiling weakly. "Cool Tommy. See ya." She then pushed him out the door. Tommy grinned and punched the air in triumph. That was the kindest Angelica had been in AGES. He then decided to go back to his house and wait for Lil.  
  
Lil:  
  
I slipped round to the Finster household, where I hoped to find Chuckie, Kimi and Phil. I knocked nervously on their front door, and Chuckie opened it. "Oh." He said grimacing and turning his head away from me like I smelt bad, "What do you want." "I've come to tell you that I'm not going out with Tommy anymore." "Really?" Chuckie looked really surprised, before smiling happily and hugging me. "Congrats. Took you a while, I'll tell Kimi and Phil." "Thanks Chuckie." I blushed and looked away in a flirty manner. "So I guess you'll be making up with Tommy now?" I asked, trying not to make it too obvious that I was still going out with him. "Yeah I guess." He smiled and shrugged. "Thanks Chuck. You're a real pal. I can't even remember what I really saw in Tommy." And with that I reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "See ya!" "Bye Lil. . ." Chuckie answered still dazed from where I kissed him. Suddenly he snapped back into consciousness, blushed, waved and grinned at me, and shut the door. I smiled too as I skipped back to Tommy's. Things were going along great.  
  
I knocked on Tommy's door and he opened it immediately. "Lil!" he cried enthusiastically, and let me in. "So," I said emphasizing the word by dragging it out. "how did it go?" "Fab!" Tommy answered after shutting the door and whisking over to me on the sofa, almost knocking over a coffee table in the process. "Careful!" I said, trying to be serious but giggling a little. I swear nothing could make me happier than what had happened. Tommy picked up the little bowl of nuts he had knocked on the floor, and started picking the nuts from the floor and putting them back in the bowl, grains of salt covering the rosy red carpet. "Eww Tommy that's gross! Dill might eat those!" "Who cares." Tommy said picking up the few remaining nuts and then sitting down on the sofa. "What did they say?" I asked snuggling up to him. "Well, they said it was ok we split up but Angelica wasn't mean! Well not mean for her." I grinned and told him about Chuckie and everyone. "Cool!" he grinned. "Lets go to the park." I said getting up and popping on my shoes. "Ok" Tommy said, and we left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok I know this chapters kinda short and boring, and sorry for taking so long to update!!! Forgive me. But the next chapters WILL get better, thanks! 


	9. Is lying the only way out?

You no the routine! Next chappie:  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lil:  
  
Tommy and I had reached the park, and I was sitting on the rusty bars by the side of the lake, my long tanned legs dangling, and dipping my toes in the water, as I had taken my shoes off. Tommy was leaning on the bars and chucking sticks and stones into the water to watch the ripples strongly appear and gradually fade. "Hi guys!" I heard Kimi shouting. We both spun round to see Kimi and Phil running toward us. "Hi!" Tommy and I said in unison. Kimi greeted me with a hug, and smiled at Tommy. Phil nodded at both of us, a smile tweaking at the edges of his lips. "How come your together if you broke up?" Kimi asked suspiciously. "God Kimi!" I said laughing, "We can still be friends can't we?" Kimi's suspicion lingered for a moment, but then she relaxed, and nodded so hard it looked like her head might fall off. "Well its school tomorrow." I mumbled. "Yeah . . ." Kimi said quietly. "Have you done your photography homework?" My mouth fell open in shock. "Photography homework? What photography homework?!" Kimi smiled slightly and said, "You know, we had to write up a step to step guide on how to develop a film?" She grinned and then yelled, "Fooled you!" I gasped and laughed before swinging around on the bars and said, "Well I better be going, Tommy and I have some English homework to do. Have you done yours Phil?" "Phil nodded slightly, a little wary as why we were leaving the moment they got there, but dismissed it and waved smiling.  
  
Around 10 minutes later we were back at Tommy's house laughing hysterically. "That was a great plan Lil!" Tommy spluttered, "We are still going out and we still have our friends!" I nodded in reply. "Well I'm serious, I do have my English to do. See you later Tommy." I said, before kissing his cheek and walking through the front door.  
  
I noticed that Phil wasn't around when I got home, and I found a note on the dining room table. It said:  
  
Hi Phil and Lil, your dad and I have gone to do some Christmas shopping. Be back around 5pm.  
  
Love Betty XXX  
  
I chuckled to myself. Trust my mum and dad, Christmas shopping in September! I then made my way over to the fridge to see if we had any snacks. I peered inside, the cold air hitting me in waves. We only had a couple of eggs, some red Leicester cheese, two cartons of milk, yoghurt and some ham. I sighed, and made myself a steaming mug of hot chocolate instead. I then seated myself in front of the computer and logged onto the local chat room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Its_a_twin_thing has entered the chat room  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Hiya  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Hiya Lil, glad that your brain finally found out that you and Tommy weren't meant to be!  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: Suppose, but I guess I always saw him as a friend rather than a BOYfriend.  
  
Kool_Kimi150: hello? I am here u no!!!  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: sorry Kimi  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Its ok  
  
Sexysuzie2003: so what are you two up to?  
  
Kool_Kimi150: Watching football with Chuckie. Phil should be home soon Lil, he just left.  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: thanks Kimi, erm I'm doing nothing Suzie, just talking to you and drinking a hot chocolate!  
  
Sexysuzie2003: yum!  
  
Kool_Kimi150: yum!  
  
Its_a_twin_thing:yum!  
  
Kool_Kimi150: lol  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: well I better be going. Phil will want to get on here in a minute anyway when he gets home . . .unless he's going to try and beat Jack the Ripper again . . .  
  
Kool_Kimi150: ok then Lil bye  
  
Sexysuzie2003: yeah see you later  
  
Its_a_twin_thing: bye guys  
  
Its_a_twin_thing has signed off  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I then drained the rest of my hot chocolate and looked at the time on the clock on the wall. It was 7:30pm. I sighed and fished my English book out of my bag and lay on the floor doing my homework.  
  
I'd just finished when I heard someone coming up the stairs. "Hi Phil" I cried flatly, without even looking back. "Hi." He said in the same tone. I then got up from the floor, went over to my brother and hugged him. "I'm sorry." I whispered, tears shining in my eyes. He returned the hug, and we stayed not moving for about 10 seconds, before pulling apart. "I'm sorry." He replied. I then changed the conversation, "Want to go on the Internet? I've been on there already and Suzie and Kimi were in there." Phil shrugged. "ok" he said, and sat down heavily on the computer chair, I watched his conversation from my bunk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Phil_is_da_best has entered the chatroom  
  
Tomboy67342: hi Phil  
  
Phil_is_da_best: hiya Tommy  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Hello  
  
Kool_Kimi150: hi babe  
  
Phil_is_da_best: hi sexy  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ha! Sexy!" I laughed hysterically from my bunk. Phil turned around and glared at me, and I responded by shutting up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sexysuzie2003: so Phil what you up to?  
  
Tomboy67342: and Phil is Lil there?  
  
Kool_Kimi150: hello? Phil you there???  
  
Sexysuzie2003: Phil?  
  
Phil_is_da_best: sorry about that I was dealing with my stupid sister. Erm, I'm up to nothing except talking to you lot, yeah Lil is here and yes Kimi so am I.  
  
Kool_Kimi150: lol, you no I didn't mean that I was just trying to attract your attention!  
  
Phil_is_da_best: over computer? Nice try!!!  
  
Kool_Kimi150: you never know!  
  
Phil_is_da_best: lol  
  
Kool_Kimi150: lol  
  
Phil_is_da_best: well better go see you later  
  
Phil_is_da_best has signed off  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Phil then switched off the PC turned out the light and leapt onto his bunk. "Night Phil." I whispered. There was no reply; so presuming he hadn't heard me I repeated, "Night Phil" a little louder. "Night Lil" He answered, and satisfied with that answer, I drifted into a contented sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please R&R 


	10. Love, lockets and trageties

Hello!!! I'm back! On with the chapter, and thanks SO much for everyone that's reviewed me, I love you all! *Hugs and kisses to all readers that reviewed me! * Right all right now that you're all officially freaked out, I will continue with the story! Thank you very much! ^_~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kimi's POV:  
  
I sat on the floor staring into nothingness. I dreamed of Phil, and how lovely and content it was that we were all together again. It was pure bliss. Suddenly my door creaked open slightly and Chuckie walked in. "I'm going to bed Kimi so don't make any noise." He warned. He had an algebra test paper clutched to his chest, his glasses were wonky and his hair was scruffy. So many times I had longed to reach out and completely sort him out, turn him into a hunk, and away from his geeky life he was leading. Of course I never dared tell him this, I wouldn't want to make a fight with my brother. He then turned on his heel and marched out of the room.  
  
I sighed and decided to do a bit of singing. Singing always took my mind off things; it feels to me like all your worries just pour out of you. It was the same for Suzie, Phil's was basketball, Lil's was dancing, Tommy's was football, etc. I fished out an old cassette from under my bed and slipped it into my stereo. It was a song by Faith Hill, the song 'Where are you Christmas?' that she sang in 2000 movie The Grinch. I took a deep breath and began the song:  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Why can't I find you  
  
Why have you gone away  
  
Where is the laughter  
  
You used to bring me  
  
Why can't I hear music play  
  
My world is changing  
  
I'm rearranging  
  
Does that mean Christmas changes too  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Do you remember  
  
The one you used to know  
  
I'm not the same one  
  
See what the time's done  
  
Is that why you have let me go  
  
Christmas is here  
  
Everywhere, oh  
  
Christmas is here  
  
If you care, oh  
  
If there is love in your heart and your mind  
  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
  
I feel you Christmas  
  
I know I've found you  
  
You never fade away  
  
The joy of Christmas  
  
Stays here in silence  
  
Fills each and every heart with love  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Fills your heart with love.  
  
I finished the song and suddenly realised I was really tired. Yawning, I stopped the tape and slipped into bed. I pulled the duvet over my head, the words 'Where are you Christmas?' still ringing in my ears. But it was comforting. I then drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Chuckie's POV  
  
I awoke early that morning, which was a good thing in many ways. I didn't have to put up with the annoying 'bleep' of my alarm clock, which whenever it woke me up it would somehow make me more tired, and I had at least a good 20 minutes before Kimi would be forced out of bed and get into the shower first. I double-checked that my bag was packed, and then quietly tiptoed down the hall to get to the bathroom. Kimi's room was nearer the lavatory, and I did know that even if I stampeded down the hall like a herd of elephants that could wake the dead, it couldn't wake Kimi. I opened the door of the bathroom and once inside, locked it. I breathed a sigh of relief, and turned on the shower.  
  
Once I had finished, I tried desperately to flatten my hair with Kimi's L'Oreal hair mousse, and failed as usual. I then brushed my teeth and made my way back to my room. I had a rummage in my wardrobe and retrieved something that I thought I had lost. It was a silver locket that had somehow found its way to the back of my closet. I opened it and smiled. There was a photo of Lil inside, and in loopy writing it said, 'Best Buddy' Lil and I had always been really close friends, and she had had the jeweller carve my name on the outside especially for my birthday. She looked beautiful. Wait. I suddenly thought, did I just think she looked beautiful? I dropped the locket in surprise to my newfound feelings, and then bent down to pick it up. Lil was at her ballet class when Suzie had taken the photo, and she was wearing a pair of pale pink tights with point ballet shoes on her feet, she wore a black leotard and her hair was tied up in a loose bun so that strands of hair fell over her face making her look even more sexy. I traced her curves with a finger gently. Most of the guys fancied her at school, she had a curvy figure but was extremely slim, her breasts were a little larger than most girls her age and her bum was quite small, but cute. She did flirt with most of the hunks in our class before she started going out with Tommy.  
  
"Chuckie?" I gasped and snapped the locket shut as Kimi entered my room in her nightclothes. "What are you doing?" "Nothing" I replied, "Just erm, getting some clothes." "Oh ok." She said smiling gently. "Well I'll leave you too it then." "ok" I said as she quietly left. I placed the locket on my bedside table before throwing on a shirt and trousers. I then fastened the locket round my neck and cleaned my glasses before grabbing my bag and heading down to breakfast. "Scrambled eggs on toast with fried tomatoes, your favourite Chuckie." Kira said as I sat down at the table. I wanted to make an excuse but when she shoved the china plate in front of me, I couldn't refuse. It was delicious. Dad then slipped my lunch in my bag and patted me on the back. "Have a good day Chuckie." He said in his nasally voice. Kira kissed my cheek and said, "Yeah have a nice day. Look you have plenty of time to get to the bus stop. Unlike someone." Sighing she looked towards Kimi who was still in her pyjamas. I grinned and left the house.  
  
I arrived at the bus stop, and was hanging around for about 2 minutes waiting for Tommy and that to come. Soon Phil and Lil arrived and Chuckie couldn't help but blush when she said hi. Lil was wearing a short pale blue pair of hot pants, with the white strips of Adidas down the side. She also wore a pair of knee-high cream boots and a white vest top with 'Sexy' scrawled on it. "So Chuckie what's up?" Phil asked me. "Nothing much- "Oh!" Lil suddenly cried interrupting me. "That's the locket I gave you! I thought you'd lost It Chuckie!" "Me too." I confessed. "Until this morning where I found it in my closet." She gently lent over and opened the locket on round my neck. My heart started hammering away, at the feeling of her being so close. She had one hand resting gently on my chest and the other holding the locket. "God." She said Smiling at me. "I look awful don't I?" "No!" I blurted out, "You look lovely!" "Aww thanks Chuckie." She said hugging me. Tommy then turned up with Dil, and I noticed the look of happiness that passed her face as she made her way over to greet him. Nah I thought to myself, Lil and Tommy wouldn't lie. Soon the bus turned up and we got on.  
  
Lou started driving and my eyes focused on a large shape in the middle of the road. "Tommy?" I whispered nudging him, "Do you see that?" Tommy swung round from talking to Kimi and said, "Huh? See what Chuckie?" I remained silent as I saw a large deer in the middle of the road! Lou was chatting to Dil and fiddling with the radio station. "Lou!" I screamed. "What's wrong?" Lou looked up to the road and stared at the beautiful object he was speeding near to. He yelled in panic and desperately tried to swerve the bus. All of the kids flew to one side and I heard a crash and a couple of screams, before the world went black.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Now they have three problems to face-Lil and Tommy lying, Chuckie in love with Lil and the bus crashing! ^_^ I love it! 


	11. Hospital

Right In this chapter it is totally unbelievable that Lil may die because of a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg and a sprained wrist. I'm just saying that to avoid comments about it! Hey it's a story, its MY story, so If I want Lil to die its up to me! ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chuckie:  
  
I awoke in an area that smelt of rubber gloves. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around I was in a metal bed, and pale sea-green curtains surrounded my bed in a U shape. After a few seconds of looking bewilderedly around, it dawned on me. I was in hospital; I remembered the crash and suddenly wondered if my friends were hurt, oblivious to my pain. I then thought, hang on what about me? I examined my face in a glass of water by my bed I saw that I had a black eye and a large lump on my forehead. "Nurse?" I called out nervously into the air. Suddenly a tall woman with glasses and her hair tied up in a tight bun whisked into my cubicle.  
  
"Oh Charles you're awake!" She said smiling down at me with huge teeth. I smiled slightly. "You've been unconscious for 2 days." She said, "You've broken a toe, bumped your head and have got a black eye." She sympathetically looked at me. Unsure how to respond, I said, "Err I have 6 friends who were in the same bus crash, their names are Kimi Finster my sister, two twins named Phil and Lil Deville, two brothers called Dil and Tommy Pickles, and Tommy's cousin Angelica. Do you know what's happened to them?" She then replied "No but I will check at reception for you." And she whisked off again. I sank lower into my bed, all I could think about was my friends.  
  
She soon reappeared and said, "I have information on all of them. "Kimi Finster has just a sprained ankle, so she's not in such a sorry state and didn't even pass out. She's just in shock though, but has already gone home. She asked to see you but you were still unconscious. Phillip Deville has a broken arm and dislocated finger. He fainted but has regained consciousness now, and should be home tomorrow. Thomas Pickles has a bad spinal injury, and has to wear a back brace at the moment but that shall be taken off in a week or so. He also has a sprained ankle, but has not regained consciousness yet, but should be home in around 2 days. Dil pickles has permanently lost his sight in his left eye, and fractured his wrist, but has regained consciousness and has gone home. Angelica only broke her wrist, she has regained consciousness and gone home. Lillian Deville is in the worst state. She has a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist. She has not regained consciousness, and I'm sorry but we're afraid she may not even wake." I gasped. Most of my friends were in poor positions but Lil? Dying - dead? It was too horrible to think about.  
  
"You can go home at 2.00 pm today." The nurse said, "Now you have awoken." I breathed a sigh of relief. It was 12:30 so not much longer. "Please." I looked up to the nurse. "I have to see Lil even if she is unconscious, please." "I can't allow that." The nurse said strictly. "She's one of my best friends ever please." "Well." I gave her huge puppy dog eyes. "Ok, but only for 2 minutes." "Thank you so much." I whispered. I got out of bed and the nurse lead me to another cubicle. I pushed aside the green curtains and a tear trickled down my cheek. She had deep scars purple and pink in a bracelet shape round her shoulder and I couldn't see her legs. She had tubes sticking out of her shoulder pumping blood. I felt sick, but still leant down next to her and whispered, "Lil. I know you can't hear me but I want you to know I love you and always have. I know that you are too beautiful and fun and positive to die now. You could become a world famous pop singer or dancer like you've always wanted. You could be a model, and don't let that stupid bus crash be an obstacle and stop you from pursuing your dreams. I know you'll wake. I know you can pull through my dear Lillian." I held her hand and stroked it gently. It was freezing cold. I then went back to my cubicle and slept till I was allowed home.  
  
When I had been smothered in hugs and kisses from my parents and Kimi, fought them off and we had driven home, I was in deep depression and so was Kimi. Kimi was worried because Phil was still in hospital, so was Lil and Tommy. Phil was her boyfriend so she was obviously in pain.  
  
Kimi:  
  
My mum drove me up to see Phil again once Chuckie has come home. I raced into his cubical, (Once the receptionist had told me the number) and grinned. "Kimi?" He asked. "Yeah its me." I said softly. Phil was propped up on pillows and his arm was in a thick white cast. "Do you feel ok?" I asked dragging a chair up to the bed and sitting down to look at him. "Except the awful pain in my arm yeah." He said forcing a grin. "And my finger aches a little too." "Chuckie told me about Lil." I said sympathetically. "Lil? What about her?" Phi asked with a confused tone as he looked at me. "You don't know?" I asked in pure horror. "No.tell me please." He said in a voice barely a whisper. "Are you sure? It's awfully bad." I said hoarsely. "Yes." He mumbled back. "Ok.She's broken her leg, dislocated her shoulder and sprained her wrist. She may not." I paused and gulped as I discovered I was shaking violently. "She may not.. wake." I finished and started crying floods of tears falling down my cheeks at a terrific speed. I couldn't bare look at Phil, but when I did he was just staring into nothing, not blinking and with no emotion at all. "Phil please say something." I begged, clutching his arm that wasn't broken. "Lil's gonna die?" He muttered through gritted teeth. "No!" I gulped swallowing my tears and trying to look him in the eyes, "No they said she might. I don't know what the chances are." Phil then put an arm round me and started crying too, heavily big meaningful sobs that were destroying me inside. I buried my face in his chest until I had calmed down, and so had Phil.  
  
"I have to see her." Phil said angrily and began to get up. "Wait Phil." I Said soothingly, "Nurse, can Phil see his sister?" The nurse was sitting at a desk at the bottom of Phil's bed checking some things on a clipboard. At my question she looked up and nodded slightly before beckoning for us to follow her. I had to help Phil up as he could only use one arm, and my ankle was very sore to walk. Finally we reached Lil's cubicle and went inside. Lil was very pale, and was wearing a white vest top and white shorts provided by the hospital. Her dark brown hair stood out as a few strands were carelessly flicked over her face, and was the only thing not white on her body. I grimaced as she had a many stitches sticking out in an area around her knee, blood pumping from her shoulder that had a pale pink scar in a circle shape round it, and a small white bandage round her wrist to support it as it was badly sprained. Phil had gone the same colour as his sister, and his eyes filled up once more as he leant down and stroked her cheek. "Lil." He whispered as tears started overflowing in his eyes. I just stood in shock at the foot of Lil's bed. He then slowly got up and walked out of the cubicle. I trudged after him and then, my voice barely a whisper I said, "Phil? Are you ok?" He sat heavily down on his bed. "Yeah." He said giving a big sigh. "Just why, out of all the people in the world it had to be Lil?" "I know." I said gently wresting my hand on his knee comfortingly, "It must be hard. But I know she'll wake, and you know it too." "Yeah" He said again. "You're right, she will pull through - I know it!" I smiled weakly before saying, "Yeah, well I hate to leave you but my dad must be getting bored waiting in the car so I think I better go." "Ok." Phil said softly, "Your right bye." I embraced him again before pecking him on the cheek and replying, "Yeah bye." Before getting up and going back to the car to go home.  
  
Phil's POV  
  
After Kimi left I started crying again. Seeing my sister in that condition was like someone seeing me. I then asked the nurse how many how many of my friends were actually still in hospital. The nurse sat at the end of my bed and flipped a couple of pages over on her clipboard before scanning a page and then looking at me. "Only your sister and Tommy Pickles." She said warmly. "Has Tommy regained consciousness yet?" I asked eagerly. She looked at her clipboard again and said, "He has been unconscious for a while, I shall go and see if he has woken yet." I thanked her, and waited patiently until the nurse came back. "Yes." She said smiling, "He regained consciousness about 45 minutes ago. He looks a state, but you can see him if you want." "Please!" I said excitedly, and followed the nurse to Tommy's cubicle.  
  
I peeped round the curtain and then walked in, in shock. Tommy was lying flat on the bed spread, a metal machine hooking around his shoulders and over his head to keep his back straight. I gasped. It was like something out of casualty or horror movie. His foot was kept at an angle, but I was just pleased to talk to someone. "Tommy, are you alright?" I asked as I sat in a chair next to his bed. "Yeah fine." He said in a flat sarcastic voice. "Geesh Tommy you don't have to bite my head off, I was just asking." I said, annoyed. "Yeah your right, sorry Phil." He replied. "It's ok, have you heard about Lil?" I asked him, and I felt the tears refilling in my eyes. "No. What's wrong with her?" Tommy asked in a worried tone. "She.. she erm.." "Spit it out Phil!" "She has a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, and a sprained wrist. The doctors said she may not.. wake." I finished, my voice trembling. Tommy gasped, "Oh my God." He whispered. "Are you ok Phil, have you seen her?" "Yeah I'm ok and yes I have seen her." "That's It I'm seeing her too." Tommy said, attempting to get up. "No you don't Mr Pickles." The nurse said gently pushing him back down. "You cannot walk anywhere until the back brace has started working." Tommy grumbled but had no choice. Suddenly another nurse walked in a solemn look on her face. "Phillip, I think you may need to see your sister." She said in a flat, but urgent voice. Trembling I stood up and followed her out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
^_^ Ok.. so that's the next chapter, and like I said at the top, don't flame me because of Lil maybe dying because of a dislocated shoulder and all that. I know that that is impossible ok? Good good! ^_~ 


	12. Journals and happiness

Ok.not much to say, and thanks for everyone who reviewed me!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Phil's POV:  
  
When I reached Lil's cubicle I stopped and gulped. "Phillip, this is very important." The nurse prodded. "I.I'm not sure I want to see what this is about." I said shakily. I was trembling so violently that I wondered if I was going to collapse. The nurse looked sympathetically at me, but held my pale hand and led me into Lil's cubicle. I shut my eyes tightly but as soon as I had entered the cubicle I heard a soft whispery voice. "Phil?" I snapped my eyes open and gasped. Lil was sitting up in her bed her arm balanced on a small tray and tubes still sticking out of her shoulder. I couldn't trust my voice; I was sure that if I tried to say something it would come out in a choking sob, so I nodded, my mouth still hanging open. She smiled weakly and beckoned for me to come over. I rushed over and wrapped her in a gentle hug. "Careful!" Lil exclaimed, before coughing so violently I wondered if she was going to vomit, so backed away. She laughed shakily and whispered, "Don't worry I'm fine." I nodded and lent down next to her bed. I then felt so ridiculous that I had moaned to Kimi that I was in pain, and then my sister, Lil, was putting a brave face on and saying she was fine when she clearly wasn't. It made me sound so pathetic. I placed a hand on hers, shocked to find her hand now toasty warm. She curled her fingers around mine, her sweaty palm slipping on my wrist. I felt how shaky she was, and it suddenly became clear how nervous and upset she was behind her cover.  
  
I then tried my voice, "Lil, I guess you'll want to know what happened to the others?" Lil shook her head much to my surprise. "No. I'll let them tell me." She said stubbornly. "Erm.ok" I said puzzled, "Well then I'll just let you know that you were the worst off." "Phew." She said sighing deeply. "That's a relief, at least I no my friends are ok." I nodded. "Is Tommy here?" She asked enthusiastically. I looked bizarrely at her. "I mean . . . a.and the others, Chuckie, Kimi and Angelica?" She added on half- heartedly. I was confused, but dismissed it thinking that Tommy was probably the first name that came to her mind. "Tommy is the only one still in hospital, the others, except me have gone home and their injuries aren't that bad." What happened to Tommy?" She asked, snapping at me. "Geesh sorry for talking." I shot back, now a little angry with her outburst. "Sorry Phil." She said hanging her head in shame, "But being hooked up to big metal machines and tubes pumping blood out of your shoulder, and now I have to wear crutches for ages too, it does get to me." I instantly felt bad, and hugged her very gently. "I know it must be nasty" I whispered, "but remember it wont last forever, now the worst is over. Oh and Tommy has a spinal injury, he has to lay down for ages and wear a back brace." Lil suddenly looked away from me, and as I didn't know what had come over her, the nurse said to me, "Leave her be now Phillip let her get her rest." I nodded and slid the pale green curtains aside to go back to my cubicle.  
  
Lil's POV:  
  
A silent tear slipped down my pale cheek, and I wiped it hastily away. I couldn't let Phil see me like this, so it was lucky he had gone. My head throbbed painfully, and I was in the most excruciating pain I had ever been in. My leg and shoulder felt as though I had had a knife sliced into me. As much as I tried to fight my tears it was hopeless, they started tumbling down my cheeks at a furious rate. Still my face remained emotionless. The waterfall of tears splashed onto my white hospital clothes, but I didn't care. The nurse stared faffing about, talking at such a fast speed I hardly understood a word she was saying. "Oh Lillian please, look here's a tissue and a cloth, wipe your eyes and blow your nose, dab at those tear marks on your clothes, we don't want them going transparent do we? Oh no no, dab gently at those clothes they are expensive, and we have to do enough washing already, that's it carefully does it good good." She said rushing around the cubicle opening draws chucking tissues and cloths at my bed, slamming shut cupboards and sorting me out. I just looked at her, her image slightly blurry because of the tears still splashing around inside my eyes. Once the nurse dabbed my eyes lightly and dabbing my clothes.  
  
I then thought of my leg. I gingerly peeled back the clammy hospital sheets and looked at my leg. An area around my knee was stained with blood and there were two metal pins sticking out of my leg. I retched. The sight was awful, the first thought that crossed my mind was, 'I'll never be able to wear a skirt again.' I then looked up at the nurse, "Will the scars be temporary?" I asked in an anxious tone. The nurse shook her head. "Never completely fade. There will just be a few pale pink scars where the pins are now." "Oh." I said. "Will they be obvious?" "No, you'll probably not be able to see them from where I'm standing." She replied. She was standing about 2-3 metres away. I breathed a sigh of relief. I just kept thinking that guys would find me less attractive now I had purple scars on my knee.  
  
Tommy's POV:  
  
I lay staring at the ceiling in my hospital bed trying to figure out faces and patterns in the swirling paintwork. "Tommy!" I tried to swivel my eyes to the end of the bed, as Phil had just leapt into my cubicle and hurriedly ran over to me. "What?" I asked. Phil beamed, "Its Lil, she's awake, she's ok!" "yes Yes YES!" I yelled.  
  
Kimi's POV:  
  
This is SO great! I've just had a phone call from Phil saying Lil's ok! It turned out the deer died though, and Grandpa Lou escaped with barely a scratch after diving behind his seat. Luckily it was only us lot on the bus as we were the first stop, so no one else was hurt. I then decided to go and write about what happened today in my diary.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Oh Kimi will use slang and text words such as 'Cos' When she is writing in her journal ok?)  
  
Dear Diary/Journal,  
  
I have had the weirdest couple of days in my life! I'd just got on the bus, and then we crashed cos of a deer in the road. I escaped with not much injury, but Lil could have died! Its so great that she has woken up now! I'm gonna tell you a secret tho. I think that Lil and Tommy still have feelings for each ova, cos they seem, so.so excited and they can barely contain their happiness when they see each other. But no1 can do anything cos we have no proof that they r still with each other. I dunno what 2 do. I will ask Phil when he comes out of the hospital, as Lil's his twin sis, he mite be able 2 find another fact that they r dating still.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I looked up from my diary when I heard a familiar squeaking noise. "Kimi, teatime!" I sighed and quickly turned back to my journal.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I gotta go now. I might write more later, bye.  
  
Luv Kimi xXx 


End file.
